


Luigi's Mansion 4

by Charliewritesliterature



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliewritesliterature/pseuds/Charliewritesliterature
Summary: This is for my Luigi's Mansion's fangame.





	1. General information/Brief description

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know what Luigi's Mansion is, I'd suggest you to read or play the previous Luigi's Mansion games of the series, so you can get the gist of the series.

Luigi's Mansion 4, Also called Luigi's Mansion 4: The mansion complex in Europe and Asia, is a game for the Luigi's Mansion series, and is the 4th game in the series. The game will be released for Nintendo Switch, both digitally and by cartridge.


	2. Floors and floor names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the list of floors and floor names for LM4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a massive WIP atm.

Floor 1: Loading room  
One of the doors leads to a waiting room, aka lounge in the European and Asian versions, leads to a waiter ghost, who had noticed Luigi when he flashed his flashlight at him. After the battle is over, a button for the elevator lands on the floor. The button is revealed to be for room 3.


	3. Ranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a description for all of the ranks in the endings in Luigi's Mansion 4.

The ranks feature is only revealed after you defeat the final boss, and after the credits role.

Messages before the rank is shown:  
After all of the ghosts in the mansion/hotel complex was removed, Professor E. Gadd was ecstatic to rebuild to what the mansion/hotel complex was before the ghost invasion!

Rank screens:  
S rank or A rank: Congrats! Your Mansion/hotel complex is complete!  
B to E ranks: Welcome aboard to Luigi's new mansion/hotel complex!  
F rank: The mansion/hotel complex has disappeared without a single trace...

Ranks, how much gold to achieve the ranks and what buildings are the ranks:  
S rank: Be at 100,000,000G or more. Building the S rank is: A luxurious mansion/hotel complex.  
A rank: Be at 75,000,00G or more. Building the A rank is: A luxurious hotel complex.  
B rank: Be at 50,000,00G or more. Building the B rank is: A normal hotel.  
C rank: Be at 25,000,00G or more. Building the C rank is: A 5 story house.  
D rank: Be at 5,000,00G or more. Building the D rank is: A 2 story house.  
E rank: Be at 5,000G or more. Building the E rank is: A 1 story house.  
F rank: Be at 1,000G or less. Building the F rank is: A small shanty.


	4. Ghost descriptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the descriptions for the major ghost enemies captured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also a WIP.

Skyler's description after she gets captured:  
The tentacle being ghost that's rebellious and mischievous. Also seems to be a tiny bit narcissistic.

Azul's description after she gets captured:  
The tentacle being ghost that seems to be into technology and speaks in a valley girl accent. Also she's somewhat into the hippy culture.


End file.
